Down Time
by Darkqueen274
Summary: Kalona finds Zoey cryig out side the tunnels and takes her to a large house in the middle of the woods. she stayed there with him for a for a few days. she comes to trust him and Kalona opens the house to her anytime she needs a break. Stark finds the house only to learn about the reason she had been dissapearing 1 week each month. Rated M for lemons and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey sighed, it had been so long since she had gotten a moment to herself. She needed to get away. She and her friends had been staying in the tunnels. She growled, why cant she have one thing that goes right. Kalona was till stalking her and Neferet wanted to kill her. She sighed and laid her head back. She thought about her parents, her father had left them when she was young. She cried "Why goddess, Why can't I just be left alone for once." She cried, then she heard it. Wings "no goddess please no." she whispered. She put her head down and hoped he would find her. "Zoey?" she froze as he went around her and put a hand under her chin. She was scared, she looked up and saw a dark smile on the immortal's face. "hello" he knelt down. Kalona turned his head and looked over. He saw a bottle next to her. She had been drinking, he looked at her and sighed "why are you drinking?" he asked "I don't know" he sighed and took her into his arms. She gasped and pushed away. "No!" he held on tight, "let me go!" she screamed "shush." He said and looked around. he carried her over to a grassy space and sat down. " you have been crying" he said, she looked away. "tell me what has upset you." She froze. "Zoey" he said her name. he rarely did that and at this time he seemed to think using her name was the best idea to help. "everything." She said "I need to get away." She cried and Kalona stood "come with me I know where you can go." He said and she stood up. "ok" she was timid and scared. "I wont hurt you." He sad and picked her up and took off into the sky. **

**Stark ran out just as he had taken off. "ZOEY!" he screamed but he couldn't stop them. He saw Kalona turn his head and smiled back at the warrior. He turned and ran back into the tunnels "GUYS!" "Stark what's wrong?" Stevie Rae asked "Kalona just got Zoey!" "WHAT!" "I saw it he took her. "Stevie Rae what's wrong?" "your daddy just captured Zoey" "what!" Zoey opened her eyes and looked around, she saw the house. It was more like a mansion. Kalona wasn't flying anymore but they were in the woods. She closed her eyes again and laid her head on his chest. They went in the door and Kalona took her up the steps and to a room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. "sleep well" he said "ok" she whispered "don't worry, I wont rape you" he said, a dark smile came to his face. She fell asleep and the immortal walked down the stares and sat down. "Kalona" he sighed "Neferet what are you doing here?" "oh I just wanted to come to you for alittle fun." She said and led a hand down his chest. "how the hell did you find me?" "oh Kalona you cannot hid from me." She said and Kalona stood "ok" "can you go get me some wine?" "sure" he cursed under his breath and went into the kitchen. He looked around "why can't I get away from her." He whispered and sighed. He took the glass into the room and Neferet took it. "thank you" Kalona hoped that Zoey would not come down the steps. He stared at the Tis-ga-li" she smiled at him. "you know what?" "what is it my consort?" she smiled "you're a compleat bitch" he said narrowing his eyes. "I know" she set the glass down and walked towards him. she swayed her hips and came over. "what is it?" her hand went to my zipper "Neferet!" his eyes widened." "yes?" she started playing with him. "no" he pushed her back and slapped her. "listen I am not in the mood. Now leave and don't come here unless I say you can!" he said and she stood and rushed out. **

**He turned and walked up the steps, "Kalona?" he looked up to see Zoey. "are you ok?" he asked "yes I am" he walked up and smiled "are you hungry?" he asked "yes" she said and walked down to meet him. "ok come on I will make you something to eat." She smiled and followed him "What do you have a taste for?" he asked "I don't know what are you gonna cook." She looked at him with a smile. "I think I will make it a surprise." He laughed and smiled, "ok" she followed him down the steps and sat down on a chair. "Kalona" "yes?" "I never took you as a wine person." She said. "oh well there are a lot of things you don't know about me." He said as he closed the kitchen door. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey smiled and sat down, "thank you Kalona for this." "your welcome, and I know you can not be here long." She kissed him on the cheek. "yes unfortunately." "that is why any time you want you may come here." He said "thank you very much, is it alright if we do it one week a month." She asked. She noticed he had paused. "no not that" she laughed, he smiled and laughed with her. "can you take me back into town?" "sure but how will you explain being let go with nothing happening to you?" he asked " I will find a way." He smiled "lets go" he said and took to the sky with Zoey in his arms. He landed a mile away from the tunnel entrance. "thanks." She said and walked off. "by Zoey" he said and took off into the air. She got to the door and opened it, "Zoey?" Darius stood there with his sword drawn. "are you ok Priestess?" "yes" she said and he closed the door and led her down. To her friends "Zoey are you ok?" Stark came running over "yes I am" she said "did he rape you?" he asked "no, he wanted to talk" Stark grabbed her "hey stop your hurting me." She said and walked to her room. It felt good being with her friends but she wanted to be with Kalona. She felt safer and more relaxed than she had in so long.**

**Kalona leaned against the bed post, he thought about Zoey. "what is this feeling?" he whispered. He decided to vist Zoey in her dreams. **_(She found her self in a large ornate ball room in a long gown. She couldn't help but to smile and twirl around. "Zoey" she stopped and saw him "Kalona!" she rushed over and he took her into a dance. "oh this is lovely" she said "so are you" he whispered. "Kalona thank you I don't think I have ever been so happy." She said "good" he kissed her cheek and they kept dancing. He twirled her and made her laugh. It had been so long since he felt like this. "Zoey" "yes?" "I want you to help me, I want to turn back to the side of light." He said and she smiled "I will help you." He smiled "but Zoey there is one thing I want to do." He said "What is it?" "I want to kill Neferet." He said "ok" he looked down at her "Kalona, why?" "I am sick of her always trying to kill you, I want to keep you safe." He said "Kalona" "yes?" "I want to help you kill Neferet" she said and Kalona was shocked "Why?" he asked "Kalona all of this started because of her." She said he pulled her close and kissed her. "you may help")"_**Zoey!" she sat up "damn it Zoey!" "Aphrodite what is it?" "we are going back to the house of night." She said "ok" she sat up. **

**When they got there Neferet came out to meet them "Zoey" "what?" she stared at the high priestess. "there is a lawyer her to see you." Neferet said "ok" Zoey walked past her and into the school yard "Zoey Mon-" "Redbird" she said "what ever." The man said, he handed and envelop to her. "What is this?" she asked "your mother has died and you are named as the beneficiary to the estate." "What!" the lawyer walked off and Zoey looked down. Her mout hung open "Zoey?" Stark come over "what is it?" he asked "my mother died." She said "What?"**

**Dragon walked through the halls, he sighed. He looked over his shoulder "Zoey what do you want?" he said "I wanted to talk." "About what?" he said, opening the door to his class room. "Dragon you don't have to help Neferet." She said "why should I listen to you! The goddess turned her back on me!" "No she didn't, Dragon would Anastasia want you to do this. Would she want you to be a servant to the darkness?" she asked. He looked down. "I have to" "no you don't, Dragon you can help us." She said sitting down. He looked at her "Zoey" "Dragon come on help us stop Neferet!" she said and walked over to him "Dragon would Anastasia want you to do this. Would she want you set out to kill?" "no she wouldn't" "Then why?" "I don't know!" he was crying now. "come on, we can stap Neferet and you will get revenge but it was all started because of Neferet." She said "Your right" he said "why am I so stupid." He said "your not." He looked at her "she took advantage of you while you were weak." She said and Dragon smiled "thank you Zoey." He said "your welcome." She smile "Zoey?" Rephiam poked his head into the door way and gasped "Rephiam its ok come in." he said to the boy.**

**Kalona sat down at the table, he immagioned Zoey sitting there with him. he could not wait for the month to go by and so he could see her again. he wanted to hold her and feel her, he sighed and looked at the knife in his hands. He had promised to let her help. He realized why she wanted to help. Neferet had caused a lot of damage to her life. He sighed and stood up, he was going to put a plan together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It had been a few months and summer break had finally arrived, Zoey waited for Kalona like she had been. She looked down, she knew what they would be doing. Finally they would kill Neferet and she might be able to go through her life with Stark and her friends. Her mind drifted back to the memory that he couldn't be in sun, so they could only spend time together at night. She sighed, she loved him but it was hard to except they might not get much time together. She heard wings "Zoey?" she looked up "Kalona" she smiled and he landed in front of her. "ready to go?" he asked "yes but I have some stuff with me, I was thinking we could drive." She said "aright" he said and he took to the skies. Zoey walked to her car and Kalona landed and retracted his wings. "ok lets go." He went and sat in the back seat. "alright tell me how to get there." He nodded and she put her things in the trunk and drove off. "Zoey," "yes?" he put his hand on her shoulder "remember anything you need, I am here."**

**They walked in the door "welcome back" Kalona said. "thanks" she smiled and walked off to her room, she had talked Kalona into painting the room as well as doing some things to make it seem like home. She laid down on the bed "Zoey" "yes Kalona" she sat up and he grinned "I have a present for you that I hope you will like." "aside from this room?" she asked and Kalona walked over and handed her the box. She opened it, "Zoey" she looked at him "Kalona this is beautiful." She said and pulled the dress out "Kalona," she smiled and looked around the room. It was done to make it look like a field. "Kalona this is amazing" she said and he smiled "I am glad you are happy." He said "why not try the dress on." She nodded and he turned around, he saw her undressing out of the corner of his eye. He smiled, Zoey pulled the dress on. "ok" he turned around "oh wow you look amazing." He said "thanks" he smiled at her, the deer skin was comfortable. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up "Kalona this room is perfect." He kissed her. Zoey froze "Kalona" he pulled away and smiled. Zoey heard her phone ringing, she ignored it. She didn't know that it was Stark that was trying to get in contact her. "Kalona" "yes?" he asked "I want to go see my grandmother and explan to her what is going on." She said, Kalona didn't want to but he agreed. Zoey stood and changed out of the dress. "Kalona, I am great full fo your kindness." She said "your welcome Zoey. But I want to ask why you were drinking that night?" he asked. She looked away, and Kalona stood. "I wont tell anyone." He said and looked her in the eyes. "Kalona I don't want to talk about it." She said "ok" Kalona hugged her, "Come on lets go," she said and they left.**

**Stark threw the phone to the ground. He had been trying to call Zoey for the past two hours. "Stark what's wrong?" Dragon asked "I can't get a hold of Zoey!" he said "she might just be asleep. try again tomorrow and let her rest." Dragon said "I guess you are right." "she has been through a lot, call Sylvia and ask her to leave a message for Zoey." "I guess I didn't think of that." Stark sighed and Dragon walked off. Stark called Zoey's Grandmother, "hello?" "Sylvia is Zoey there?" "no Stark she isn't," "well if she gets there tell he I am worried about her and to call me." He told her. "wait, she I pulling in right now, I will go talk to her and have her call you." "alright." He hung up. Zoe walked in the door, "Grandma" "yes Zoey dear?" she walked over to her granddaughter. "promise you wont get made" "I promise" her grandmother said "come in" Zoey turned her head "Zoey!" her grandmother gasped "Grandma calm down," she said and Sylvia stared at the immortal "she is write, I have no intention of harming you or your granddaughter." He said "Grandma he has been helping me the past few months." He came over and put a hand on Zoey's shoulder. "Zoey, how so?" she asked "I have been giving her a place to hid when she needs quiet." He said and put an arm around Zoey. "I see, is that why you go missing once a month?" "yes" Zoey looked down "I see, and Kalona what goes on there?" "nothing, I let her do what she wants." He said and smiled "ok" Zoey looked at her grandmother "please don't tell anyone" Zoey begged "I wont tell anyone dear." "thank you" Zoey ran over and hugged her "Sylvia is it?" "yes" she looked at Kalona "do not worry I do not want to hurt Zoey." He said and looked at the old woman. "Zoey lets go, you need rest" she looked at him "ok."**

**When the two got home Zoey walked over to couch and sat down "are you aright?" he asked Zoey. "yes" she smiled at him "Kalona I am going to go lay down." She said "ok sleep well." He said and kissed her cheek. "night" she said and went up to her room. She laid down and looked at the celling, Kalona had made it look like the night sky. She noticed that there where five stars the where different. They were in the design of a pentagram. She looked at the colors: purple, yellow, red, blue, and green. "The elements." She whispered. Her eyes began to close. She cuddled her stuffed animal Otis close to her,** **she finally drifted off to sleep. **


	4. Chapter 4 the lemon chapter

**Zoey opened her eyes, "Zoey?" she looked over and at the immortal. "morning" she said sitting up, a tray was set on her lap. "thanks" she said looking down at the plate and glasses one of blood and on of orange juice. "welcome, go on and eat my love." He said and left the room Zoey ate and finished off the blood and orange juice. She got out of bed and carried the tray down stairs and into the kitchen. "Kalona" "yes?" "what are we going to be doing today?" she asked "well anything you find your self-wanting to." He said smiling, Zoey walked over and he took the small tray and put it down in the sink. Her eyes traveled down his body, "Zoey" "yes?" he laughed "my eyes are up here." She blushed "do you like what you see?" he asked coming over, she looked down. He smiled down at her, he led her into to the living room. "Zoey, what is it you want to do today?" "I don't know." He smiled "maybe you do but you don't want to say it." He trailed a hand down her arm. "I don't know if we should." She didn't look at him. Kalona knew what she meant, he picked her up and carried her to his room. "Kalona" "don't worry." He said and he laid her down on the bed. He took off her shirt and stared "so beautiful" she blushed "no need to be embarrassed." He said " Kalona will you be gentle?" "yes I will" he pulled her underwear down and kissed her. "Zoey your body is just so beautiful." He smiled down at her. Kalona took his pants off, Zoey stared. "oh my" she said "what is it?" she blushed "your dick is well" "you mean big?" he crawled on top of her. "yes" she said "Zoey, do you want this?" she nodded and he spred her legs. "Zoey relax your pelvis" she nodded "ok" she did as he told her to. "are you ready?" "yes" he sid his member into her. She gasped, Kalona gave her a minute to adjust and then he went on to move in and out of her. She moaned and he pulled her up onto his lap. "oh Kalona!' she moaned and he smiled "you like it?" "yes!" she growled and before thinking twice she bit into his neck. "ZOEY! He screamed her name. he began to move faster in and out of her, "YES!" he yelled "Kalona!" she screamed his name. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on. He wouldn't let her gaze leave his. He wanted to see what she was doing to him. Kalona pulled out and she looked at him. "get on your hands and knees." He said "ok" she came to rest on all fours.** **He rested his hands beside her two and then began to fuck her doggie style. "You like this?" He moaned as his balls slapped against her. "Oh! Yes!" She yelled, Kalona lost control and he spilled in her. "oh goddess." Zoey said.**

**Zoey and Kalona walked down the steps. "how are you doing my dear?" he asked "not good" she fell into his arms "Zoey!" he pulled her up and carried her back to bed. "are you ok?" he asked laying her down. "no it hurts." She said "I feel like I have just been stabbed" she said and started to cry. **

**Stark sat up "ZOEY!" he screamed. He heard foot steps "Stark?" Stevie Rae came in "What is it?" Rephiam came in after her. "its Zoey, I cannot feel her anymore!" he said and stood up. "I have to go find her!" he said "Stark calm down" Stevie Rae said "DON'T YOU GET IT! ZOEY MIGHT BE IN DANGER OR DEAD!" he yelled "Stark you have a right to worry, but we don't know where to look." Rephiam said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kalona sat down beside his lover "are you alright?" he asked "no, m body hurts." He sighed "well then maybe this will help" she looked at him as he handed her the vial of a red liquid "blood?" "no" she look at him "here" he tipped her head back and put the vial to her lips. He gently poured it in, it tasted terrible. Zoey wanted to spit it out but Kalona had said it would help so she just drank the liquid. Kalona took the vial away once it was all down. She looked at him "Kalona do you think I am going to eject the change?" she asked "I don't know, just try and hold on though." He said, "Kalona, can you please lay down with me?" "sure" he laid down next to her. "Kalona" "yes?" "I think I love you" she said "I love you too Zoey." He said and pulled the blanket over them and Zoey closed her eyes. "I will protect you." He whispered "Kalona" "yes Zoey what is it?" "I am so grateful for everything you have done for me." She said and Kalona smiled "I am so happy that I can be a sanctuary." He said and kissed her. "go on and sleep well my dear." He said and she started to fall asleep. Kalona kept his arms around her. He listened as Zoey fell asleep. Kalona smiled.**

**Stark paced around "calm down!" Stark looked over "I have to find Zoey!" "we don't know where to look" Thanatos came in the door and looked at them "What is it?" she said "Zoey has gone missing and Stark says that the imprint has been broken. He also said he cannot tell if something has happened to Zoey and he wants to get in a hurry to find her." Stevie Rae said "I think I can help." She said "how?" "I can send a spirit to look for her, most likely she is still alive." She said "ok," Stark said, Thanatos sat down and focused on calling death to he. She sent it out to Zoey, "Kalona, I don't know what happened." She could see her laying down on the bed, he eyes were drawn to the figure next to her. "give me a pen and paper." Stark quickly ran and grabbed one. Thanatos followed it back, every street address and turn. She scribbled it down and opened her eyes. "lets go" she said "ok" Dragon took the paper, "no priestess you stay here." He said "why?" "well it might be dangerous and by they way, what did you see with Zoey in your vision?" "I saw Kalona, he was in a bed with her. It looked like she had been crying." She said "that's it! I have to go find her!" Stark turned to rush out "NO!" "why?" "it is to close to dawn, if you don't get there or back here in time you will die. You know that." Dragon said "every moment we delay is a moment Kalona can use to abuse and rape her!" he yelled "what use is it if you die before you get there!" Rephiam said "maybe my father was right! You are a foolish mortal who doesn't know what he is doing. If you knew what to do then you wouldn't be running off like you are wanting to die!" Rephiam stormed out and Stevie Rae followed him. "are you alright?" she asked "I don't know Stevie Rae" "you know where he is don't you?" "yes" he said "can we go?" she asked "what?" "maybe we can see what is going on." She said "ok, I can't be sure how my father will act though." "I can defend myself" she said "ok" Rephiam smiled. "we can leave now," **


	6. Chapter 6

**Stevie Rae and Rephiam made their way out to the car. "just tell me where to go." She said and they started out to the house. Rephiam told her where to go and turn. Before they knew it they where at the house. "ok be careful, my father might be mad that we are here." He said as they walked up to the door. They slipped in "Dad?" they walked around. "KALONA!" they jumped when they heard her voice. They rushed up the steps and saw Kalona going into a room. "Zoey!" Kalona looked away from her as the flew open. "Rephiam?" Kalona stared at his son. Zoey was laying on the bed crying, "Kalona it wont go away." They saw her sobbing "Z!" Stevie Rae ran past them "what did you do to her!" "nothing!" Kalona said he narrowed his eyes. "let me explain, Zoey has been coming here of her own free will for the past few months. She needed a place to come and just have quiet and peace." He said and Kalona sat down "what happened to make her like this?" Rephiam asked "I don't know, we were walking down the steps and she started complaining about the pain." Kalona said "I am fearful of what might be coming." She looked up at him and looked her in the eyes. Kalona whipped the hair from the young girl, "dad they are on the way here. When night falls they will come for Zoey and they are looking for a way to kill you." Rephiam said "no!" she gasped "I wont let them!" Kalona felt her hands on his arms. "Zoey" he looked at her "father, Stevie Rae needs to stay here. She can not go out during the day." "alright," Kalona stood "can she stay in here with me?" Zoey asked Kalona "sure" he said "thank you."**

**Rephiam walked with his father "dad" "yes?" "when did all this start?" "a few months ago, I found Zoey out side the tunnels she had been crying and drinking. So I took her here and laid her down on the bed. I told her that she need not worry and that she needed to get some sleep. She stayed for a few days, when she was leaving I told her anytime she needed a place to go. All she had to do is call for me and I would bring her here. We agreed on a deal, one week a month she comes out here. I let her do what shepleases and I am here for anything she needs." He said "father, what do you mean she was alone crying and drinking?" "I saw a bottle of something called vodka, I could smell the achole on her breath as well." Rephiam stared at him "that's strange, Stark would have been out there before you if he knew she was upset." He said "yes I found that weird aswell, at first I thought that her warrior was dead. Then I asked on the way here and she said that was not why she was so upset." Kalona signed "do you think Stark doesn't really care?" "I think to him Zoey is just an image, or something. Being a warrior to a very powerful high priestess has its kicks." Kalona said "oh" Rephiam looked down "I worry that he might break her even worse than she is already." Kalona said "you love her" "no!" "YOU LOVE HER!" Rephiam laughed "I don't, I just care about her." He said "yea sure" Kalona groaned "but dad, if he is just using her for now then what will happen if he decides he doesn't want her anymore?" "I am not sure." He said and Rephiam watched as he went to sit down. "I have to go dad," "why?" Kalona asked "because of what Nyx did. During the day I am a raven and at night I am a boy. It is the way I am paying for what I did" "ok"**

**Kalona walked back through the halls to find Zoey. He wanted to talk to her, "Kalona" she can running up to him "Zoey, are you feeling better?" he asked "yes" "good, but can we come back to my room. I need to talk to you." "ok" she came w ith him and he opened the door "what is it you need to talk about?" she asked, he walked over and sat down on the bed. "Zoey, I have to ask why stark was not out there that night while you were crying?" he asked "I don't know." she said. "I didn't notice he wasn't there till you came along." She said "Zoey does he really care about you?" she stared at him, "I don't know" she said, Kalona pulled her coke and she found her self on his lap. "Kalona, I am scared." "don't be" he said "what if Stark doesn't really love me." She said "come on, get some rest." He said and laid down with her, "I am gonna head back to my room." She said "ok, love you" she froze, he had just said that he loved her. Zoey got up and she smiled. "Kalona" she bent over and gave him a kiss. "good night." Kalona smiled and then laid his head down. He watched Zoey leave the room. He smiled and closed his eyes, "Kalona." "huh?" he sat up "Nyx?" he looked at the woman and she smiled. the goddess walked over and sat on the bed. "what is it you want?" he said "to talk" she put a hand on him. "well I don't want to." He said pulling a blanket over his head. "Kalona, please" she said and he sighed "fine!" he sat up "why is it you want to be good but won't?" she asked "you punished my son for following my orders. What would you do to me if I chose to come crawling back." He said "Kalona" she sighed "just because you come back to me doesn't mean you are weak." She said and sat down with him. she played with his hair, Kalona smiled. "so what is it you need to talk about?" he asked the goddess. "I am sure they told you about what is gonna happen." She said "Yes" he said and Kalona sat up. "Kalona do not worry, they will not be able to do anything." "its just I want Zoey to be safe and happy. But its always to them that I am raping her or something that implies me abusing her in someway!" Zoey looked over "Stevie Rae there is a bird in my bed room." She said "its Rephiam remember." "oh ya I forgot." She said.**

**Kalona woke to a hand shaking him "huh?" he rolled over "Zoey?" he saw her standing there "are you ok?" "I cant sleep" she said and he sat up "come here" he pulled her into his arms. "can I stay in here with you?" "sure" he said, they laid down together in the bed. He smiled down at her. She snuggled close to him, Zoey grinned and they kissed. Zoey sighed "sleep well my little redbird." He said "you too Kalona" she yawned and he pulled her closer. He listened as she fell asleep. he smiled and fell asleep with her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zoey woke up "morning" she rolled over and Kalona smiled. "Morning Kalona" she said sitting up. She got up out of bed and walked over to him "Zoeybird" he said and put his lips to hers. "Kalona I love you" she said, neither of them moved. He stared unmoving, Zoey was worried. She had come to a decision; she noticed how he would change emotions at times. Sometimes he would be happy and then he would be so upset. She put a hand on the side of his face "we need to talk about something." She said, Kalona feared she would want to leave. "What is it?" he asked "well a few things. One is I have noticed all this time you have been around your emotions seem to fluxgate." She said "huh?" he asked "Kalona are you bipolar?" "what is that?" he asked, she sighed. "Kalona, your emotions change at times very quickly. Bipolar is just that." She said, Kalona just stared at her. "here" she hugged him "Zoey, I can not control it sometimes." He said "its ok" the two stayed in an embrace, they froze when the door to the room opened. "Zoey, me and Stevie Rae are getting ready to leave." Rephiam looked at them "alright good bye Rephiam." Zoey said "bye father." "good bye Rephiam." Kalona said and smiled. Zoey smiled at him, Rephiam and Stevie Rae left. Kalona grinned "Zoey" "yes?" "come on." He said laying her down on the bed. "Kalona" she said his name. he kissed her.**

**Stark stood there, "lets go" Thanatos said, they walked outside "what if something goes wrong." Dragon said. "I hope nothing will." "Darius!" the young warrior turned his head "Aphrodite." Darius stared at her. She rushed into his arms "please becareful" she said "I will my love" he said, as they started off to the car they were stopped. Two cars pulled in, the first open the door. "look all I am saying is that he doesn't care about her at all." Rephiam said, "what are you talking about?" Stark asked "you!" "what!" Rephiam growled. The other car doors opened. Stark turned his head "Sgiach? Seoras?" he stared at them. "Stark," they walked over. "We left as soon as we got yie email." Seoras said "ok" Stark looked at him. "What is it?" he asked. "well stark we meant to give yie this before you left the island laddi" Seoras said to him. Sgiach handed him the siring "what is this?" "it's a potion to weaken the immortal. Once he has been given the dose the blow to end his life must be struck with in the first five hours. After that he will regain his strength." Sgiach told him. "one problem with this! How the hell am I suppose to stick this in with out getting killed!" Stark yelled "hehe that's what he said" "this is not the time!" "fuck you!" they turned around "Neferet!" they stared "what is your group up to time Zo-" she looked around "Wait where is she?" Neferet asked "Kalona has her." She narrowed her eyes "what?" she said "yea he kidnapped her!" Stark said. Neferet turned and left.**

** Zoey and Kalona sat there eating, "Kalona you are just a wonderful cook!" she said "thank you" he smiled at her, "can you teach me how to? I don't know how to cook very well." "yes I can" he kissed her. "my little angel" she said, "My queen,** **mon amour, je protégerai vous branches vie. Je protégerai vous jusqu'à la fin des temps." He said "What?" he laughed "its French" "you speak French!" he nodded "I speak many languages, maybe that is another thing I can teach you." they smiled at each other. "Zoey Kalona" they turned their heads "NYX!" both of them said her name, the goddess grinned at them. Zoey got up and ran over "Nyx!" she hugged the goddess. Kalona just sat there and stared at him "Zoey" she said "yes my goddess" she said "Kalona has a surprise for you, would you like to show her?" Kalona sighed, "well there are a few actually." "ok, let's go" Zoey said. "ok" Kalona stood and lead them up the steps. Zoey smiled at him, he walked up to a door. He unlocked it, "here" he opened the door "oh goddess!" she rushed in and laughed, "I have been working on this so you would have a place to go when you wanted to maybe be alone or do a ritual." He said "thank you" she hugged him "When will it be finished?" she asked "a few more weeks." She sighed "ok" "what about the other one?" he smiled "I hope you like this one." He walked out and Zoey looked at Nyx. "Zoey" "yes?" she stared at the goddess. "I need to tell you that stark is-" the door opened again and Kalona came in. "welcome back" Zoey said "thank you." He handed her three boxes. "oh Kalona" she said "she opened the largest one first. "oh Kalona!" she smiled "this is beautiful" she said "wait" the goddess walked over "What is it?" Kalona walked over to the window, he looked out. "their here" he said "Who?" "your friends." Kalona looked back at her. **

**They stood there waiting , the door flew open "ZOEY!" "Stark" she turned her head to see him "Zoey" Nyx stopped her "what?" Stark looked around "almost to easy" he said "what?" Stark rushed at them, "Kalona watch out!" Nyx said, Stark kicked the goddess down. " Stark What the fuck are you doing!" Zoey screamed, he looked at her and kicked her down as well. He turned his head, Kalona was going to kick him when Stark jumped up and stuck the needle in his neck. He fell back "what have you done boy!" "what I should have done along time ago. Stark pulled a blade out and Kalona watched him walk over to Zoey. "you stupid whore!" "Stark why?" she whispered. "shut up!" he kicked her. Stark knelt down and grabbed ger by the hair. "ow! Stark why are you doing this?" she asked "because" he used the blade to cut her shirt. "get off me" she said "no" Stark took the knife and pulled her hair tight. He messed with her skirt till e got it just right. "NO!" she screamed "help!" she screamed and he put the blade to her neck. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled at her, "get off her!" he turned his head "Who the hell!" Stark looked back at Zoey, she whimpered "your weak and you're so very pitiful. I can't believe the goddess chose a stupid bitch like you." He took the blade and cut her hair. She fell to the ground, "help me" she whispered the words before passing out. Stark walked over and pushed the blade into Kalona's side. He looked back at Zoey as she laid there. **

_A/N: this took for ever to do! fucking scottish galec and its confusingness .). i can't say this, i am part scottish myself so anyways bye_


	8. Chapter 8

** Zoey finally woke up "Zoey?" she turned her head "Kalona!" she sobbed "its ok" he said, Zoey kept crying. Kalona smoothed her hair back, she got up and ran over to the mirror. "he's right, I am pitiful I'm weak. I can't even defend myself." She said "no!" he came up behind her "your none of those things, he deceived you and planned this." He whispered "Kalona" she sighed "I'm scared" she said "don't be" "Kalona is the goddess ok?" "don't worry daughter I am fine." They turned their heads "Nyx!" she smiled at them, Zoey an over to her "Nyx!" the goddess hugged her. "what happened!" she sobbed "Stark lied to you, all of your friends." "why?" she whispered "Zoey stark was never on the side of light, he tricked you." The goddess said "ok" "Zoey, the rest of your friends are here. I think you should go and straighten all this out." Kalona said "ok" she looked down "come on" the goddess said "I need to talk to them as well." She said "ok" **

**Neferet walked in "Did it work?" "no!" Stark looked at her "Zoey is still alive and so is that immortal toy of hers." He said "what do we do?" "I noticed that Zoey has been very dependent on a man. She was dependent on Heath, on Eric, on me and on Kalona. Take him out of her life and she falls apart." He said "from what I know, she didn't have a father at all growing up." "hmmmmm, I think I know why. She wants a man that is probably older than her to tell her she has down well." Stark laughed "how pitiful, she needs a man to make her feel useful." He laughed more "we need to find a way to break her up with Kalona." Neferet said "yes, but how?" "Zoey is weak, give her a few false ideas and a few little lies and she will believe it." Stark said "ok" "do what you want, just don't kill her yet." He smiled "yes my lord"**

**Zoey laid there with Kalona "babe are you alright?" "I don't know" she said "its ok" he held her close to him. Zoey sobbed "its all ok, I got you." He whispered "Kalona I thought he cared about me, everything I knew was wrong!" she cried "its ok" he whispered and held her close, "Kalona, why can't I just be happy. There is always someone or something in the way!" he kissed her "its ok my love, it will all be ok" he said "will you keep me close tonight?" "yes my love I will." He said and pulled the blanket over them. She smiled and kissed him "I love you Kalona" she said "I love you too Zoeybird." He used her grandmothers nickname for her. "Zoey go on and rest my dear." He said "ok, good night." She closed her eyes, Kalona smiled and she fell asleep in his arms. **

**Thanatos sat there with the others "it was nice of your daddy to let all of us stay for the night." Stevie Rae said to Rephiam "yea, I hope Zoey will be ok." He said " I can't believe that Stark was evil all along." Thanatos said "don't feel bad, he tricked us all." Seoras said "yea" "hey how are ya'll feeling, ya got hit pretty hard." Stevie Rae said "yes we will be fine." **

**Zoey sat up screaming "NO! NO! NO!" Kalona grabbed her and help her close "what is it?" he asked "it was a nightmare." She said "its ok" she looked at him "Kalona, I am scared." She said and he held her close "don't worry" he said "ok" she laid her head on his chest. The door flew open, Zoey screamed again. "shush, its just Dragon and Darius." He said "what happened?" Dragon was the first to walk over "she had a nightmare." She was trembling in Kalona's arms "its ok" he kissed her forehead; she looked up at him "Kalona, I am afraid." "don't be, it was just a nightmare. You don't have to be afraid of it." He nuzzled her, "come on and rest" he laid her back down, "ok" he pulled her close "go on both of you. Go down stairs, she is ok." She laid her head on his arm. The too warriors left, the immortal looked down at her and kissed her. "Rest my love." She sighed and her eyes closed again. "please don't let me go" he said "I wont ever let you go" he held her close and he also wrapped his wings around her. "sleep well." He smiled "night"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kalona's eyes opened, it had been a few days since the incident and since Zoey woke up with the nightmare. She had chose not to talk about it. She was still asleep to him, gently he ran his hand down the side of her arm. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Kalona?" she had woken up. She turned to looked at him. "yes?" she smiled "I love you" she kissed him "my darling I love you too" she kissed him "do you want to talk about the nightmare?" he asked "do I have to?" "no." she sighed "I saw all my friends dead, stark was just standing there grinning at me. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground. He raped me for what seemed like forever. After he was finished he took a knife and slit my throat." She started crying "its ok, it will not happen! I wont let it!" he said "Kalona" he held her close to him "Zoey I swear I will protect you." He said "Kalona" she sobbed his name out "there was just so much blood all over the place!" "it was just a dream!" he said it over and over to her. "but that time you told me that dreams are a reflection of the other world." "not all the time, sometimes they are but sometimes they aren't." he said kissing her forehead "babe you have nothing to fear, the goddess is watching over and protecting you and your friends." She looked at him, she started to smile "thank you Kalona" he stood "now lets go get some breakfast." He said "ok" he smiled, Zoey grabbed his hand. **

**"what is it?" she grinned "Kalona" she ran her hand down the his crouch "Zoey!" he gasped her name out in shock, "yes?" she smiled "what are you!" she got down on her knees "she started to pull down his pajama pants he had worn to bed. "what are you-" he gasped when he felt her mouth on his dick. "ZOEY!" she looked up "yes?" she smiled "you like this?" "yesssssssss" he hissed and put a hand on her head. "I love you" he said, she responded to him with a muffled response. He sighed as she licked his head "Zoey oh yes suck me off!" he said, he groaned as she kept moving her up and down him. "FUCK ZOEY!" he groaned and shoved his member down her throat and came, she swallowed and looked at him "Kalona" "Zoey" they stared at each other, the immortal pulled his pants up. Zoey wiped her mouth and stood "Zoey that was amazing" he said "Kalona" he looked at her "come on, lets go down stairs." He said. The walked down the steps and into the kitchen, "what would you like for breakfast?" he asked "hmmmm pancakes, bacon and eggs. Oh! And some brown pop" she said "alright then." KAlona smiled at her and turned his head to kiss her. "I love you." "I love you too."**

**He tied her to the bed post. She looked at him "Kalona" "Zoey" he Kalona looked at Zoey "are you ready for this?" he asked. "yes, she needs to think that it true." Zoey said "I know, but I don't want you in pain." He said "don't worry I will heal." She said. He took the knife, she closed her eyes as he slashed he stomach, chest, arms and legs. The wounds are shallow but still painful, he burned her with the match a little. He sighed, "Kalona" "yes?" "it hurts" she said "just hold on." He said he kissed her. "listen Neferet might ask me to do more, I will if I have to." He said "Kalona I understand." She said "ok" he hugged her and walked off. Zoey sighed, "oh goddess please let this go well."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kalona opened the door "Neferet" "oh Kalona, I knew you were still evil." She said, he felt sick to his stomach at her touch. "yes" he said "so what is you called me here to do?" "come with me," he said "oh ok" she said and followed him "Kalona" "yes?" "where is she?" he didn't respond, he knew she meant Zoey." He unlocked the door "come in" he said "ok" she walked in "Oh Kalona!" she rushed over "I didn't know that you were going to do this." She looked at Zoey "lets just say she has been my slave for the past few months. Zoey knew he was just playing the part. She looked at Kalona "oh" she laughed "looks like she hasn't been very obedient." He nodded "yesterday she decided to fight and be frisky and angry." He said "and?" "she tried fighting back, I am going to punish her tonight for it." "oh why not just kill her?" "hmmmm, well lets do something else first." He said. He grabbed her by the waist and growled "oh yes" she said "here" he laid back and she unzipped his pants. "Kalona" she hissed, he looked back at Zoey, she slipped a hand out of he rope. The immortal kept Neferet eyes on him, Zoey crept up behind. She took the knife and plunged the blade into her back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, Zoey wanted to twist the knife "no" Kalona said "why?" she stared "I will take care of the rest, you got your revenge and now I will complete the job." He said and she stared at him "alright" he kissed her. "YOU!" Neferet growled and the reached out to grab Zoey by the leg. Kalona stomped her down and then Zoey sighed "go and clean up. And go get some rest, I will be up there when I get done." He said "ok" Zoey turned and walked up the steps. "Kalona I love you" she said "I love you too."**

**Zoey stood in the shower letting the water run over her, she knew that Kalona was killing Neferet. The blood washed down the drain, "Oh Kalona," she said closing her eye. She was in love him. she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked to the bed room and got dressed. She pulled on her favorite night gown, "oh Otis I am so glad it's almost over." She said to the stuffed toy on her bed. She went over and laid down "thank you Nyx." She whispered and closed her eyes. She yawned and fell asleep. **

**Kalona walked up the stepps, he was a mess. The blood covered his chest, he felt sick thinking about how he had incorporated Zoey into this. She didn't need to get into the trouble that would follow. Kalona peeked into Zoey's room. She was already asleep and he could tell by the sound of her breathing. He smile, silently he walked over. He kissed her, "Zoeybird." He whispered and walked out closing the door behind him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kalona sat up, he looked down. Zoey was still laying there asleep, he kissed her bare back and smiled. to him she was a queen, he felt obligated to protect her and keep her happy and safe. She mumbled something, "daddy where are you?" he sat there staring "Daddy!" he realized that she was dreaming about her father. Zoey shot up and Kalona jumped "what is it babe?" he held her close "Zoey" she was pale. "Kalona" she whispered "its ok Zoeybird." He said holding her close to him "what happened?" he asked "its nothing" she said and he held her "are you sure." He asked "yes" he held her close in his arms. She kissed him, "Kalona, promise me you wont ever leave." she said "I promise."**

**They walked down the steps smiling, "let me teach you how to cook." He said "ok" she smiled "come on." He said and they walked into the kitchen. He took some pots and pans out and then he went to the fridge and opened it. "what do you feel like trying." He said "just bacon and eggs." she said smiling "ok lets get started." She said, he took the food out and she cracked an egg. He watched her get to work. After a while there was a knock at the door. Kalona turned and walked off to the door. "who is it?" He asked, the door was kicked in. Kalona jumped back. A sword appeared in his hand, a warrior stood there "what do you think you are doing!" the immortal snarled "was breaking the door down necessary?" he asked "Kalona where is Zoey?" before he could respond he heard Zoey yelling "Help! Assistance is required! I think there is something wrong!" KAlona turned and ran into the kitchen. "Zoey!" he saw flames leaping up. Kalona rushed over and took the glass of water off the table and splashed the fire. It started to die down, he quickly grabbed Zoey and told her to keep away. She did as he said and watched as Kalona put the fire out. He turned "What happened?" "I don't know I was getting ready to turn the stove off and the flames just lept up." She said "are you burned?" "no" she shook her head. They stared at each other "Kalona" he turned his head "the two of you have been summened along with her friends back to the council."**

_A/N:_

_Ok new chapter and I had someone ask about another story, Awakened. And I am so sorry that I pretty much forgot about that one. So I will try to get back on it when I can._


	12. Chapter 12

**Zoey walked in with Kalona and her friends. "Zoey do you know what all this is about?" Shaunee asked "no" she said, Kalona put his arm around her. He was trying to cheer her up. He kissed her, they sat down. "is everyone here?" the priestess asked "yes ma'ma" I looked them, one of the warriors stared at me "all of you have been called here for a very important matter. Neferet has been murdered." I knew because me and Kalona had taken part in her death. He looked at me "Zoey," I looked back at the high priestess. "yes?" I felt Kalona's hand tighten on mine. "we were told of what happened with Stark, is this true?" she stared at me "yes" I said "ok" she looked at Kalona, "what happened?" "I need to know what you mean?" he asked "Zoey has been with you for a while, how did this come to pass?" " found her sitting alone and crying." Kalona went on t tell them what happened and how they got together. **

**Zoey didn't move. She felt like something bad was about to happen. "its ok love." Kalona said, the meeting had ended an hour ago. "Kalona I am scared" "Don't be, I am right here. I will keep you safe.." he said "come here" he said, she ran over. His arms wrapped around her. "I love-" his words were cut short by the sound of an explosion. He clung to Zoey. "what is going on!" her voice full of fear and panic. "I don't know." He said standing "stay" he commanded and she sat down on the bed. Not sure what to do, Kalona ran from their room. He rushed down the steps and into the council hall. "what is going on?!" he looked around, someone set off a bomb in the council chamber. "WHAT!" Dragon looked at him, "who?" Kalona asked "we don't know" he said.**

**Zoey sat there "Nyx what is going on?" she whispered. "its ok my daughter" she felt arms wrap around her "Nyx" she lifted her head. "Nyx whats going on!?" she sobbed "its ok" the goddess whispered, "Zoey Redbird" they turned their heads "Stark!" Zoey couldn't move. "seems like all of you are so stupid." He said he walked over to them. "Nyx you have to run!" "no" Nyx had really come to see Zoey as her own child. "Nyx it will be ok, if you get killed the darkness wins. We cant have that. You can always chose another to go out and fight for you." Zoey said, the goddess had never seen such wisdom in any fledgling before. She knew Zoey was the right choice. The goddess nodded and disappeared.**

**Stark grabbed Zoey "you're a stupid bitch all I need is you. Well your blood anyways." He laughed and hit her across the face. She scratched his face, that only boiled his anger more. He hit her again, her body slumped in his arms. "stupid whore" he growled.**

**Kalona turned his head at a flash of light "Nyx! You can't be here its to dangerous." He said "Kalona, He has Zoey!" "what?" "Stark has Zoey!" "no" he whispered "Kalona don't you remember the story I told you, the one about the demon?" "yes I do, you don't think he is going to-" "I am afraid he will be" "damn it" he looked down "Kalona, everyone is ok" "no Zoey is not" he said "I have to go save her!" he said "wait" Darius said "what?!" the warrior walked up to him. "take this" Darius put the pistol in Kalona's hand. "I don't know how to use this" "look, pull the trigger only if you need to." "ok" Kalona rushed off, he needed to find Zoey before it was to late.**

_A/N: ok so just one chapter left,will Kalona be able to save Zoey? Also little up date on a few things, the hunted story will be started after this story and the DragonXZoey story is done. Also I had this idea not to long ago, what if Kalona had siblings that lived and became vampyres. I was thinking of putting them in the Hunted one or maybe making it a story on its own. Tell me what you guys think._


	13. Chapter 13 The end, updates

**Zoey laid there her eyes opened. "good morning" she was met with a sadistic smile. "good thing your awake, it will make even more fun." He said "no" she whispered "why?" "shut up!" he hit her. "stop, just let me go" she begged "I can't" he led the knife down her chest. "Kalona will stop you!" she said "he is almost as pitiful as you." He said "no he isn't!" she yelled " I kicked his ass with in a minute last time." He said and smiled. "maybe he will be here in time to watch you suffer and breath your last breath." **

**Kalona following their connection "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" she screamed, he heard her voice scream. "Zoey!" he ran through the trees. "Zoey!" he stopped at the cave "scream all you want you little whore, he wont be here to save you." Kalona looked into the dark abyss. "why is it always a cave. Why not a castel?" he said "HELP!" Kalona heard her screams, "I can't let this stop me" he said, KAlona took the gun out of the holster and walked into the cave. He sighed, "Nyx couldn't have just warned us about this a long time ago. Told us that he was gonna try to sacafice Zoey." he groaned, "Kalona!" she screamed out my name "he wont come." I poked my head around the corner, Zoey was laying there on a stone alter, tears ran down her cheeks. "he will come!" "your worthless Zoey, why would he want to save you?" "he loves me!" she sobbed "that's a lie and you know it." Kalona raised the gun, he pulled the trigger, stark fell to the ground. "Zoey!" he ran over Kalona!" she called out, "its ok, its over now. Everything is over." He took the knife and cut the ropes. "I knew you would come" she said. "I will always be here." She smiled "I want to go home." She whimpered "I will take you home, I don't care what any of them say." He looked down, stark moved "damn it" Kalona hissed. He took a tourch off the wall and laid in on Stark's body. It set fired, he was still alive. "Kalona" Zoey gasped. "lets go" he said.**

**Rephiam walked in "father." "Rephiam, Zoey is still resting" "oh sorry" "its ok" KAlona looked at his son. "its over Rephiam, its all over" Kalona said "yes it is" he walked over "how is she doing" "good, most of her injuries were cuts." He said "good" "Kalona…" Zoey's eyes opened "your awake." Kalona said "yea" he smiled. "thank you Kalona" "for what?" "for saving me, for being there and giving me a safe place to be." She said "your welcome." He kissed her, "if I hadn't been flying over the city that night then none of this would have been set into motion. You wouldn't have relized he was evil till it was to late." He said "yea" "father why were you flying over the city that night?" "I was tying to clear my head." Zoey smiled "how did you know I was near by?" "A-ya" "thought so" she laughed " Z?" the door opened "Stevie Rae" "hey" she said "Z we where so worried." She said " I am sorry guys. I need to e stronger." She said " your perfect Zoey, don't listen to anything stark said." Kalona kissed her forehead.**

**Dragon leaned against the wall, he thought about Anastasia "its over, but your still dead" he said to himself. "will I ever find another like you?" he whispered. "Bryan" he didn't move "no I am fucking hearig things" he said "no turn around" he turned his head "Anastasia?!" he stared at her "Bryan" he didn't move. "Anastaisa!" he ran to her, taking her up into his arms. "oh goddess" she smiled at him "oh Anastasia" he said "Dragon, its ok" she put a hand on his cheek, "come on." He said, he carried her to his room, "I missed you so much, I thought I would never be able to say I loved you again." "don't worry, I will never leave again. "your heard to stay?" he asked laying her down on the bed. He sat down and removed his boots. "yes" she smiled. "he laid down. "come on, you need to rest." She said. "ok" he laid down and she laid with him, "don't be afraid, I told you, I am here for as long as possible." She said. "ok" he pulled her close. "good night" "night my own." He whispered.**

**Damien laid on his bed "they said its over Jack, I just wish it was over sooner." He said "its ok Damien" he felt arms wrap around him "Jack?" "yes" Damien stared at him "your alive?!" "yes" jack kissed him. "but how?" "does it matter, I am here now." " your right." Damien smiled "I am so sorry, I should have never left him alone." "its not your fault." "we should go tell the others. They will e so happy." "yes they will." **

**Zoey laid there on the bed, she smiled at Kalona. "your beautiful" he said "thank you." He kissed her "Zoey, thank you so much. I have never felt like this. I feel like the darkness is finally gone from my heart." He said "Kalona you did most of that on your own. I just lead you through the path helping. You had to be willing and you where." She kissed him, "I am so thankful" he said, "your welcome." She smiled, Zoey sat up. "you need to rest love" he said "I am fine" she smiled "but" "don't worry" she smiled "Kalona, can you go get me some blood?" "yes I can" he still didn't feel any better about leaving her alone. He wanted to keep her safe. "hey, don't worry. Its all over, their gone. I will be safe." She said "ok" he walked to the door, before he could grab the knob the door swung open and hit him in the face "FUCK!" he yelled "sorry Kalona" Damien said "why is he here?" Zoey recognized the voice. "Jack?" "Zoey" the boy ran over, Kalona rubbed his nose "Kalona, are you ok?" Zoey asked "yes" he sighed, "I will go get you the blood." Kalona left the room, as he walked through the halls he thought about what Zoey had said. He was willing to change for her. But she had been the one to help him, she had been the one there and the kind heart only she had. **

**Kalona smiled, she was perfect and kind. "oh Dragon, this is so wonderful. Its all over, maybe we can move to England now." "maybe" Kalona stopped "Dragon?" he knocked on the door. There was no answer "is everything ok?" Kalona asked opening the door "What…." He stared, Anastasia was cuddled in dragon's arms **_'she was dead, how is she alive?' _**"Kalona, you should have nocked" Dragon said "I did, but I got no answer." "what ever, how is Zoey?" "Zoey is doing good, it seems like jack is not the only dead coming back though." He said "what?" "Jack is back, maybe you should go a head and let everyone know you are back as well." He said. Kalona turned and walked out of the room.**

**When he got back he saw Zoey smiling, he friends where in the room. "Kalona" she smiled "hey" he walked over and handed the cup to her. "thanks" she downed the blood. She wiped her mouth and gave the cup back to Kalona. He smiled, "so if Anastasia is back and so is Jack, does that mean Heath might be?" she asked. Kalona saw th hope in her eyes. "I don't think so Z" Jack said, the hope seemed to fad. She missed her childhood friend, her crush. "oh ok" she looked down "its ok" Kalona said "I just wish he was alive." She said "I am sorry" Kalona said. "it's ok" she laid back down. Kalona pulled the blanket over her "rest," he said. Kalona looked back at the rest "all of you, go and rest. You deserve it after all this." He said. They left and Kalona looked back at Zoey "love you." She said "I love you too." He laid the bed next to her. "I will always be by your side. No matter what or who, I will put myself in the way of anything who wants to hurt you." He sad "I love you Kalona, you're the best." She snuggled into his arms and kissed him." "sleep well my love."**

** The End**

_Ok this is over, now to finish the other and start the hunted one. But I had this idea for a story. The base line is Zoey kills john and takes Kevin to the house of night with her. The events follow after Destined. But! There is an issue, I am caught between writing it out or drawing it. Of drawn it will go on tumblr, which brings me to another fact. On my profile u see 2 tumblr links. One is for my blog that I do a bunch of stuff on. The other is gonna be for fanfic stuff. Drawings of scenes from fanfics I wrote, updates and u can also give me ideas for things. So come and check some stuff out. _


End file.
